My Forever
by NickiForDraco
Summary: They cuddled close, never letting go. Because they were forever.  A fluffy slash one-shot. Don't like, Don't read.


The blonde boy fell to the ground, collapsing in a heap. The tears streamed down his pale face as he gripped his hair tightly. He couldn't take this pain, not from the one person he thought would never hurt him. He could feel the pain welling in his chest, not just emotion but it literally was hurting his chest. Draco screamed, he screamed as loud as his lungs would let him.

'Draco!' He heard someone scream from the other side of the front door. He assumed Harry locked their flat door on the way out so who ever was on the other side wouldn't be able to get in unless Draco got up and answered the door but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. The voice barely registered in his head. All he could think about was the last words that had left his boyfriends mouth.

'I can't do this anymore... You've really blown it this time Draco. I'm sorry,' The words seemed to echo through his mind repeatedly. Making the pain increase every time. Draco knew that Harry wasn't coming back, not this time. It was all his fault, he shouldn't have done it. But Draco couldn't help himself. He had come home from the pub drunk, again. Harry knew Draco's work mates were heavy drinkers and could down two bottles of firewhisky alone but Draco couldn't handle more than two glasses of champagne letalone firewhisky.

'YOU SAID WE WERE FOREVER! YOU WERE MEANT TO NEVER LEAVE!' Draco screamed harshly to himself.

Another scream escaped Draco's lips as the blackness threatened to take over,

'I HATE ME!' as the scream lingered in the air like a broken record Draco's breath was coming in quick short breaths and he was shaking voilently, his fingertips had gone a strange colour of blue and before he had the time to call for help Draco was succumbed by blackness.

'He seems to have been in a severe state of shock, has anything traumatic recently happened to cause this?' Draco could barely hear the voice, but he knew instantly that he must be in St Mungo's.

'Well... Sort of...' A reluctant voice said shakily.

'Sort of?' The healer asked again.

'He and his partner broke up, they dumped him... He was... is, madly in love with them... They crushed him.'

'A break-up did _this_?' The healer said in awe. 'He must have really loved her, I've never seen such a severe case of shock caused by a break-up.'

Draco then heard distant sobbing, the crying of someone he instantly recognized. Harry was here. He had found him, and still cared.

'D-Draco, I'm so so-sorry... I n-never meant to hu-hurt you, I promise that I'll make it bet-ter, I really will! You're every...thing... I could ever want... I need you... You are selfish, you're a brat, arrogant and most of the time you're a bitch... But they're just the things I focused on for a long time, and that's horrible... You're also beautiful, amazing, sweet and charming, you love me for me and you always have... I'm sorry I ever left.' Harry's voice had become clearer and clearer with every word, Draco was slowly waking up.

He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the lighting of the white room of St Mungo's. He moved his head slightly down and looked at Harry who was crying hysterically against Draco's stomach, gripping to him like a life-line. Harry then looked up and his tear filled eyes went as wide as plates.

'You...You're awake!' Harry cried harder, clinging to Draco with everything he had. Draco flinched a little, he was sore. 'I didn't think you would wake up!' Harry cried as he cupped Draco's pale, sickly thin face in his hands softly. Draco leaned into Harry's hand but didn't say a word as Harry swooped down and planted a soft long kiss on Draco's pale lips.

'What happened to me?' Draco's voice was cracked from lack of use.

'Shock... You went into shock and fainted... I heard your scream from the car and instantly ran back up... It wasn't a normal scream, it was a pain filled scream... I knew something had happened and you weren't just screaming out of anger... I'm so sorry, this is all my fault...' Harry sobbed harder which caused Draco's eyes to tear up aswell.

'This isn't your fault Harry... I should be the one apologizing... I'm the one who made you leave...' Draco wiped a tear off of Harry's cheek and smiled gently.

'It's been two days, and I was so scared you wouldn't wake up...' Harry gripped Draco's face once more and started kissing all over Draco's fragile face.

'Two days? Harry, that's nothing...' Draco thought he could laugh at Harry's sillyness. Two days isn't long at all.

'You're wrong... When it's two whole days without you, it's the end of the world for me. I can't ever be somewhere without you... I can't believe I left... It was over nothing... I shouldn't over reacted baby, I promise I'll never do that again... That is, if you even want me now...' Harry then looked down, afraid to meet his boyfriends eyes.

'Harry, I would travel all around the world just to see you smile, of course I still want you. You're my forever,' Draco then smiled.

'I still remember the first time you ever said that to me... I thought my heart would explode from the love that was exploding from it,' Harry whispered as he took Draco's hand in his own and kissed the knuckles.

'You've always been a drama queen Harry Potter, but I wouldn't have you any other way...' Draco then held his arms out for the brunette. Harry then made himself comfortable on Draco's hospital bed and the two held each other close, never letting go.

Because they were forever.


End file.
